1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image capturing lens assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact image capturing lens assembly applicable to portable electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products having camera functionalities, the demand for miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional photographing camera is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) image sensor or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact optical system employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a three-element lens structure. Due to the popularity of mobile products with high-end specifications, such as smart phones and tablet personal computers, the pixel and image-quality requirements of the compact optical systems have increased rapidly. However, the conventional three-piece lens structure cannot satisfy the requirements of the compact optical systems.
On the other hand, the conventional optical system utilizes four-element lens structure for enhancing the image quality and resolution of the optical system, but the surface shape and axial distance are not favorable for both obtaining a wide viewing angle and keeping a compact size. Accordingly, this conventional compact optical system is not applicable to a portable and compact electronic product.